pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bi Tu
Bi Tu was the Elder of the Black Mountain Tribe.Ch. 27 Appearance He was a willowy old man. He wore a black robe. Personality Bi Tu was an aloof and cruel man. His moods were unpredictable, and he did not see the people within the tribe as equals, but as slaves. The only person he ever cared for was Bi Su. He was furious after his death.Ch. 95 He was selfish. He did not care about the lives of his tribe members. Even if they all died, as long as he was still around, Black Mountain Tribe would still prosper and become great in a short period of time.Ch. 106 He had an antagonistic reliationship with Mo Sang. Background Bi Tu poisoned the previous Elder of Black Mountain Tribe. He went after the life of the previous Elder’s Berserker’s Son, then sacrificed half of Black Mountain Tribe in exchange for a Fallen Berserker Art.Ch. 92 History Bi Tu used special moon stones to summon the Wings of the Moon. He absorbed large amount of blood from the Wings of the Moon.Ch. 28 All this was to gain a Berserker Mark and reach Awakening Realm. The Black Mountain Tribe attacked the Dark Mountain Tribe, when they were migrating to the Wind Stream Tribe. Bi Tu had originally thought that with his powers of the Awakening Realm, he could end the massacre quickly, but he did not expect that up till now, Mo Sang would still be holding out against him. Mo Sang might not have reached Awakening Realm, but he had a lot of Berserker Arts. The might of those Berserker Arts could even compare with the power of Awakening Realm. Bi Tu felt a desire that kept growing inside him. This desire did not stem from his mind, but the blood flowing in his veins. It was as if it was trying to lead him in a direction somewhere on the land to worship something. If he hadn’t forcefully quelled that impulse with the power he had gained in the Awakening Realm, this battle would not have lasted to this point. Su Ming appeared on the Dark Dragon Mountain to help by burning his blood, which diverted the attention of the Wings of the Moon and made them feel a desire to worship Su Ming.Ch. 104 Bi Tu couldn't stand the feeling of Wings of the Moon inside him and he tore away the mark of the Wings of the Moon from the center of his brows.Ch. 105 After cauldron was destroyed, Bi Tu used his Verdant Berserk Chains, which destroyed a lot of souls from the Wings of the Moon. Mo Sang was very tired and he was only standing in the distance, when Bi Tu used Fallen Berserker Art. This technique summoned only one finger of the Fallen God of Berserkers. Summoning the Fallen God of Berserkers required Bi Tu to offer his life and he was injured. Su Ming used his final Scattering Blood Pill and the Fallen God of Berserkers disappeared. Then Mo Sung revealed his second Berserker Mark. He used his Mark of the Tooth to change his Dark Python into a ferocious beast with a single horn.Ch. 107 As Bi Tu fought with black lightning against Mo Sung's beast, the blood from the Wings of the Moon was turning into a blood statue. Using black lightning required Bi Tu to sacrifice his body parts. He had lost an eye, a leg, and his entire body was withered and dried up like a branch. Ultimately, a ferocious beast with a single horn disappeared and Bi Tu survived thanks to his mysterious benefactor. When he was about to attack Su Ming, the blood statue which appeared was one of the nine great statues of the God of Berserkers from the Fire Berserker Tribe.Ch. 108 The statue was just an illusion and could only make one attack. Bi Tu was saved in last moment by his benefactor in black robes. The mysterious newcomer mentioned, that besides looking for the ruins of Fire Berserker here, he also came to find Mo Sang, with whom he had a past. Suddenly, the small yellow flag flew out from Mo Sung's body, which suprised him. The elder had thought that this thing would never appear in his life, because the person who had given it to him had fused the flag into his blood and he could never sense it. The small flag turned into a giant black flag pole. The flag banner looked like a sky shining with stars. This starry sky belonged to another world. The banner became larger and covered a sky. The light from the stars joined together and formed a faint outline of a person. It was a middle aged man with a face similar to Su Ming’s own.Ch. 109 Bi Tu died, when his mysterious benefactor thrown him straight at the incoming palm strike of the illusionary man, just to save his own life. The palm strike crippled Bi Tu's mysterious benefactor, but also shattered a space above Dark Mountain. A black vortex appeared and sucked in a black robed benefactor and Su Ming. Black flag pole turned back to yellow and into ashes.Ch. 110 Powers Bi Tu had a Berserker Mark in the shape of the Wings of the Moon in the center of his brows.Ch. 92 He owned a black cauldron that was about the size of a person. It had numerous tortured faces carved on it. Faces were of people, that had once belonged to Black Mountain Tribe, Dark Dragon Tribe and Dark Mountain Tribe. Bi Tu could make these faces come out and fight for him. Verdant Berserk Chains is the strongest Berserker Art in the Black Mountain Tribe. It creates verdant mist chains, which can be controlled by the caster. They can be used for attack, defence. Fallen Berserker Art is a technique that can summon the Fallen God of Berserkers by sacrificing vitality. Reference List Category:Male Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Characters